Night Drawls
by Leesie Love
Summary: A series of cutesy Ron/Hermione stand alone one shots about sleeping together. Because that is all I can come up with apparently. Set after DH. Tried to be as cannon as possible. First chapter can be a sequel to 'Sleeping In'. Rating may change.
1. Slept All Day

A/N: Hello there. For those who have read 'Sleeping In' this can be a sequel, but I think it does well on its own for this is set after Deathly Hallows and 'Sleeping In' was written before the book came out. Either way, I hope you enjoy it enough to review/favourite. Thanks!

* * *

_Slept All Day_

The three of them finally got away from the crowd. Harry crumbled onto the couch, his eyes fluttering. Ronald sat next to him, wringing his hands together. Hermione stood beside the couch, looking at straight at Harry. He looked like he was about to pass out, and after what he'd just gone through—what they all had just been through she knew they needed rest. However the Gryffindor common room was most likely not the most comfortable place to sleep for a long period of time.

"Harry, you should go the hospital wing and get some rest." She stated it more than saying it to him.

Ron sighed and crossed his arms, his eyes now fluttering as well.

"Hermione, I'm too tired to even move right now. Besides, they might not even have beds. I rather the couch then the floor." His voice sounded drained.

At this moment, someone else entered the common room. "Harry. Pomfery wants you downstairs. And you two too." Neville said nodding his head to Ron and Hermione.

"Why?" Ron muttered.

"Dunno." Neville said shrugging.

Harry got up and started out the door.

"I thought you were too tired to move?" Hermione snapped.

He stopped and looked at her, "The hospital wing has beds. I like beds." He said dully.

She didn't have a response for him. She was too tired. Neville followed him out.

"Are you coming?" she asked Ronald.

Ronald was nearly asleep with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Ron?" she questioned. Madam Pomfrey probably had some nourishment potions and maybe a dreamless sleeping drought lined up for the three of them. She knew that they needed to get down there to be treated. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Come on, we have to go see Pomfrey." She said with a yawn. They'd been up all night.

He shook his head, "No, I'm staying here. I don't feel like dealing with anything or anyone right now." he said coldly.

Hermione scowled, "Ronald, you're being stupid, come on, she just wants to make sure we're okay."

"We are okay Hermione. We're alive aren't we?" He threw his legs up on the couch indicating that he was not moving anytime soon.

She was taken back a bit, but not surprised. They both had been through so much; Ron had just lost his brother. She considered Fred to be like her very own sibling as well. She didn't push him any further, knowing he was at his limit. He was exhausted, hurt and scarred. They both were. He made a head motion for her to sit next to him.

She hesitated; Pomfrey will send someone up if it was crucial for them to be there. She sat on the small spot of couch next to his stomach and the fatigue kicked in. She understood now what Harry was talking about. Her eyes fluttered as well. "Come 'er." He murmured.

Hermione was confused, "I am here." She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

He snorted and shook his head, "No, lay down with me."

"What?" She snapped eyes wide.

She was taking too long to take the hint. He gathered up all the strength he had left in him to sit up. He put an arm around her waist and touched her chin towards him.

She was wide awake now. They hadn't really found the time to discuss what had happened. Her body became stiff.

His expression changed from confident to anxiety within an instant. "I'm sorry." He said and quickly pulled his hands away from her. "I guess I'm just, I'm just tired is all. I guess." He stammered.

Hermione closed her eyes, and noticed how badly they stung when she did so. What was she doing? She wanted this—whatever 'this' was. She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand. "We're both tired." She stated. She kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up to kneel on the couch. Her head rested on the back of the couch, her torso pressed against Ron's stomach. She was battling sleep.

"Your neck will be god awful in the morning if you sleep like that." He said quietly. He put his arm around her again, curving his arm up her back, "Lie down, there's room."

Hermione's train of thought were derailing. She let Ron's arm guide her down. She stretched out her legs so that they lay right next to him. She was lying on her side, her body pressed tightly against his. The arm he had on her back tightened a bit while the other combed through her hair. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, placing her forehead against his neck. His eyes wondered down and his fingertips glided down to her neck, his thumb lingering under her ear.

She moved her head up, barley awake now, his fingers kept her head in an upwards position and he slid his face down to kiss her. She moved her lips slowly against his. None of it felt awkward, as she feared it might be. That first kiss was done in the heat of the moment and she wasn't sure if he'd meant to kiss her back. But now, well, it felt right. It was a lazy goodnight kiss that started and ended that whole, 'are we together?' conversation.

He pulled away from her and slipped his hand back into her hair. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he rested his cheek against her forehead. Within seconds they were both sound asleep.

Fin.

A/N: I will be posting another one shot chapter next week if traffic is good.


	2. Night Drawls

A/N: So this one is set very shortly after returning to the burrow after Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy!

Night Drawls

Since coming back to the burrow she did this every night. She didn't think of the consequences or what anyone else would think of it. They were caught a few times already, but in all honestly it is worth it.

She needs it. He needs it.

She slips into his bed at night, almost every night. Ginny doesn't sleep and doesn't notice when she leaves. She knows her mind in occupied on the man who resides in Number Twelve Grimmauland Place. She doesn't say a word whenever she hears a definite 'Pop' in the dead of night. Her heart races and her blood pounds in her ears but she knows it is just one soul going to soothe another.

They kept each other's nightmares away. Much like what they do.

She doesn't even bother to conceal her path; the towering house creaks and moans enough on its own to make her movements seem like blended white noise. Sometimes she will notice the light on in different bedrooms during her walk from the second floor to the tower. She hears gasps, weeps, screams and cries.

She jumps a little every time she hears a noise.

She opens his door and kicks off her slippers, slipping off her robe and leaving it on a dusty chair. He already has the blanket drawn out on the small bed. His eyes flicker open when he sees her too-thin figure walk towards him.

The sigh he breathes sends a shiver down her spine.

She wastes no time and she covers his body with hers as he pulls the blanket back over their bodies, feeling the heat from her skin radiate against his. Her right leg bends up and around his hip while her left wedged itself in between his. She feels his heartbeat clash against her chest and she can only assume that he feels her's as well.

His arms cradle her body close to his, as if she was going to disappear.

"Hi." she whispered, lifting her head off his chest to look at him properly since she entered the room.

"Hi." he says in return. He closes his eyes and leans in so that his long nose caresses her cheek.

Her arms are placed on his chest and she moves them up to cradle his head, pulling it towards her.

He was drained. Tired and exhausted from the day. So when she pulled his lips to her, he kissed her slowly, moving his chapped lips lightly against hers.

She let her tongue out of her mouth to gently part his, gaining access and brushing hers against his. She felt an electric shock run through her every time they kissed like this. It was slow and lazy. He sucked her tongue into his mouth for a moment before pulling back off her.

She continued to press light kisses over his jaw line and up to his ear. She licked his ear lobe and whispered a question, 'Tired?' She sucks on the lobe and feels him nod in agreement. His fingers grip her skin sharply as she does this.

He takes his arms and glides them into her nightgown, dragging up the flimsy fabric to her hips. He warps one arm tightly around her lower back his fingers brushing onto her stomach and the other lay over her upper back, rubbing it in a slow up and down motion.

She settles her head in the crook of his neck, pressing her lips into his skin.

In a few days they would head to Australia, and she knew her nights with Ron would come to a bittersweet end. It wasn't really something she was ready for, so for now she will take advantage of the fact that they had each other to hold.

After a while she feels his hand grow still and that is when she allows sleep to finally claim her.

Fin.


	3. Hugs

A/N: Hello! So I am requesting a Beta, I feel like I'm rushing these a bit and I'm a little iffy on my spelling and grammar on these one-shots. Please contact me if interested! Also, this one-shot can be set the day after 'Slept All Day' or can be that filler bit in the movie when they come out of nowhere smiling and holding hands. Or you know, wherever. Also I own zip.

* * *

_Hugs_

Hermione saw Ron get up from his mother's side. She rolled off onto Percy now, mourning the terrible shock of Fred. He wiped off a few tears with his sleeve and headed up outside of the castle. She got up quickly to follow him out the doors. "Ron?" He didn't say anything, but kept on walking. He looked tired and worn; she supposed she did as well. He continued to walk down towards the greenhouses. She followed him until he disappeared through the door that somehow was still intact.

She poked her head into the door. "Ron?" she called.

Ron jumped a little and whipped his head around. He looked a bit peeved at her.

She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing in what was left in the greenhouse, but stopped when he started to walk towards him. He took her hand, pulled her into the room and closed the door. Before she could ask what was going on, his arms were around her and she felt her feet leave the floor. Ron's lips crashed against hers. She let out a little gasp and Ron took this as an advance to deepen the kiss. He pressed his body flush against hers pinning her right up to the door, leaving her little room to breathe.

She wiggled her arms out from her sides and draped them over his shoulders and into his hair. He kissed her roughly—needy almost, and her response seemed to be just as desperate.

He broke off their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing heavy.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked her wearily.

She was flushed and a tad out of breath. Ron's body still held her firm against the door. "I saw you leaving and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said quietly.

His eyes were shut tight, as if he was in pain, "I'm alright Hermione."

She held her arms tightly around his neck so she wouldn't slip, "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He muttered irritably.

Hermione swallowed her breath. She found herself dealing with a very temperamental Ron. "Well, I can't quite reach the floor."

"Oh. Sorry." He let go of her enough to slide down the door.

Her arms struggled to reach over his shoulders now. "Ron, you know I'm here. If you need anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah I know." He whispered, he sounded exhausted.

She pulled back from him to look him in the eyes, "I mean it."

He closed his eyes and the tips of his ears turned red, "Hermione, this is going to sound stupid, bu—but can I just hug you?" He requests quickly.

She blushed but nodded her head swiftly. Her arms slipped from his shoulders to wrap around his upper body. She could feel his ribs though the arms of her jumper.

Ronald tightened his grip back on her body, letting his head rest atop of hers for the moment. She felt him inhale deeply, his body molding to hers. Hugging her right now seemed to just do the trick. His nerves were waging war on each other when he left the great hall.

She didn't catch herself until after she said it, "Can I stay with you again tonight?"

Nodding yes into her hair, he exhaled and inhaled again. He seemed relaxed now. "You don't need to ask Hermione." He said quietly, "You can stay with me whenever you want." He whispered. He didn't mention that he probably needed it more than she did.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ron burrowed his nose into her hair, "Do you want to head back? I told Hagrid we would help with something. I don't really remember what to be honest."

Hermione smiled, "Re-building the face of the castle." She whispered.

Ron nodded into her hair, "Yeah, that."

He drew her out of their embrace and pressed a kiss into her forehead, "Thanks by the way." He held her hand as they made their way out.

"For what?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "For the hug."

She grinned, "Anytime."

Fin.


End file.
